The Lost Get Found
by Xboxgirl222
Summary: 6 babies were given up as newborns after a demon attack. Little did the world know that they were the new born gods and goddess's of Olympia. Watch their journey as Takeshi(Butch), Takeo(Boomer), Akira(Brick), Momoko(Blossom), Miyako(Bubbles), and Kaoru(Buttercup) go through their adventures to get back home! (and then some!) First story, go easy. Rated T...because I can. :P
1. Past (Prologue)

Chapter 1: Past (Prologue)

 _"My wonderful child. As sweet as a flower. You will bloom into a beautiful flower one day. Thus your name shall be my little Blossom." Said a women as she looked at her sleeping child in her golden cradle. The goddess of love sighed happily._

 _"Ah, my sweet daughter. Your as caring as can be. You have a kind heart and a bubbly or happy nature. Your name will be Bubbles, my daughter." A man looked a the small sleeping child with gleaming eyes. The God of the sea brushed a piece of hair from her sleeping eyes._

 _"My daughter, a flower with modest charm and dignity. You will become a strong young girl. My flower, your name is Buttercup. Lovely Buttercup." A women smiled at the next child. The goddess of nature caressed her daughters cheek with her hand._

 _The first child had auburn hair and was wrapped in a pink blanket in a golden cradle as she slept. Her eyes flickered open slightly and you could see her pink eyes. The next was a small child with blonde hair. She had a light blue blanket wrapped around her and she was placed in a golden cradle. Her eyes opened slightly to see light sea blue eyes. The last was another child that had raven hair and she was wrapped in a light green blanket in a golden cradle. Her eyes were a light green as she tried to open her eyes fully._

 _The God and the goddess's waved their hand and three fairys about five inches appeared. They bowed._

 _"You called?" The one in the middle asked. She had red hair that was in two long twin ponytails and red ruby eyes. She had a red tanktop on with a lighter red jacket over it and a red skirt. She had black boots on that we're knee high. Her voice was authortive and calm. Her wings sparkled red._

 _"We want you to watch after our daughters. Ruby, you will look after mine through out her days." The goddess of love asked. (Or demanded.) Ruby smiled brightly and nodded. The God of the sea turned to the next fairy._

 _"Azual. You will look after my daughter Bubbles. Clear?" The God demanded. Azual flinched and nodded quickly._

 _"Crystal clear, sir!" She said quickly._

 _Azual had long dark blue hair that was in curls at the end and a light blue headband. She had light blue eyes and a light and dark blue dress that went to mid thigh. She had black school shoes and many bracelets. Her voice was soft and quiet and her wings went from light blue to dark blue._

 _"Emerald, be careful with my daughter Buttercup. Alright." The goddess of nature said calmly yet athortive. She knows how Emerald is. Emerald rolled her eyes._

 _"Fine." She said, acting bored._

 _Emerald had light green hair that was in a side ponytail so her hair fell over her shoulder. Her dark green eyes were half lidded with boredom as she crossed her arms. She was wearing a light green tanktop and cargo pants with black combat boots. Her voice was raspy and cracked a lot and her wings ranged from light green to dark green._

 _The God and goddess's smile and turn back to their babies. They smile as they watch another God some in holding three cradles in which he sets them down revealing what was inside._

 _The first had auburn hair and his ruby eyes glanced around the room as if trying to figure everything out. He was wrapped in a red blanket and was in his own golden cradle. The next had dirty blonde hair and his dark blue eyes glanced around nervously at everyone in the room. He was wrapped in a dark blue blanket and was in his golden cradle. The last had raven hair and his dark green eyes were filled with wonder at everything around the room._

 _"And who might these three be?" The goddess of love asked while looking at the three boys who looked at her either nervously or with confusion. The God chuckled._

 _"This one, is the God of fire. Brick." He said pointing at the red eyed boy. There was a small boy about five inches hovered above Brick._

 _He had white shaggy hair and white eyes. He had a white t-shirt on and blue jeans and white converses. He had white bat wings and he hovered over Brick protectively._

 _He turned his gaze to the blonde._

 _"This one, is the God of lightning. Boomer." He said as he pointed to the blonde boy who cowered at the attension._

 _A small all boy about five inches patted Boomers head as if to clam him down. He had yellow hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail and yellow eyes. He had a yellow shirt on and grey jeans along with yellow converses. He had white bat wings and he smiled at the small child who calmed down slightly._

 _He turned to the last one._

 _"This one is the God of Earth and Metal. Butch." He said finally._

 _Another small boy about five inches sat on the edge of the cradle and had a stright face. He had purple hair and purple eyes and had his head on his hand as he sighed. He wore a purple t-shirt with a black jacket over it and black jeans. He had black combat boots on and white bat wings._

 _They all looked at the tired newborns until a boom was heard outside._

 _"What was that?" The goddess of nature asked, worry evident in her voice. The God of the sea narrowed his eyes._

 _"Demons. They have come for the childern. We must get them to a safe spot quickly!" The God ordered as the goddess's, fairys, and helpers took the babies and disappered, reappearing on earth._

 _The goddess of love dropped Bubbles of at a nice looking house and sighed sadly as she knocked on the door and waited until the person came to the door then disappeared. When she came to where her daughter was going to be dropped off he cried slightly to see her baby girl go._

 _"My Blossom. When you inherit my powers one day, you will be a strong goddess. Just remember that, I will always love you no matter what. Good bye my angel." She said softly as she kissed her daughters forehead lightly._

 _After that, she disappered back to Olympus._

 _Buttercup's mother was having the same trouble. She didn't want to let her baby go but, it was for her safety. She dropped the boys off together at a simple house and kissed them each softly on the head. When she got to her daughter, she cried._

 _"My baby. I wish you the best of happiness and I know that you will be a great goddess one day. I promise I will come back for you, my child. Good bye my flower." She said quietly as she kissed her forehead and knocked on the door, disappearing before the person awnsered._

* * *

 **Good first chapter in my opinion. My first story so go easy and I guess I will see you all later!**

 **Peace, Love, and Eggos! 3**


	2. What Life is Like

Chapter 2: What Life Is Like

"WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" A women shouted into a room, waking up everyone in the house. The boy in the bed groaned.

"But, it's Sunday! School doesn't start until Monday!" The boy said as he stuffed his head in his pillow. The women snarled.

"I don't care! Now get up and make me breakfast!" She snarled again as she slammed the door. He groaned at the sound as he finally got up.

He ran into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. He started for the hair brush until he looked at his reflection.

His name was Akira(Brick). He had long auburn hair that went to his waist and a red tanktop on with black jeans. He wore red and black high tops and picked up his hat and put it on his dresser. He picked up the brush and started brushing his long hair before he put his signature cap on. Of course backwards.

He ran downstairs and found his step mother, Megan, watching TV. Takeshi(Butch), his brother, was vacuuming up the mess she made last night, while Takeo(Boomer) was running back in forth with laundry. Akira was starting to feel like a house wife and his brothers felt the same.

He cooked breakfast and called everyone to the table including their little step sister Kaze(Breeze). She was only 10 years old while his brothers were all 16. They were starting school on Monday and only had to endure 2 more years of pure hell. (High school.)

Kaze had light blue hair with twin pigtails falling down her back. She was a happy girl and Akira and his brothers intended to keep her that way. She wore a light blue tanktop and a white skirt along with a white headband and black school girls shoes. Her white eyes shine with happiness. She got the blue hair from her step mother while the white eyes from dad.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Kaze asked her brothers while they looked up at her to awnser only to be interupted.

"Well, I was planning to-" Megan started before she was cut off by her daughter.

"Nobody asked you. I was talking to my big brothers." Kaze said coldly as Megan just sneered and kept eating. Akira smiled.

"Well, I was going to go down to the library to see what new books they had." Akira said as Kaze snickered.

"Well aren't you quite the nerd? What about you Takeshi?" Kaze asked looking at Takeshi while Akira shook his head.

"Im going to go down to the skate park and practice a little." Takeshi said as he shrugged. Kaze nodded as she turned to Takeo, who already knew what she was going to ask him.

"Im going to the park and see if I can find anything new to draw." Takeo smiled sweetly before finishing up his food, his brothers along with him as they put the plates and silverware in the sink.

"DONT YOU TWERPS FORGET TO DO THE CHORES!" Megan screamed as they walked out the door.

"DO IT YOURSELF!" Takeshi screamed back as he slammed the door, turning to his brothers.

"Well, that should buy us sometime! Let's go get Mark, Jason, and Drake. Im sure they would like to go to 'our' skate park right?" Takeshi smirked as his brothers grinned.

They took off down the street each going to a different house. Akira picked up Jason, Takeo picked up Mark, and Takeshi picked up Drake.

They met at a worn down gate. Akira, Takeo, and Takeshi all wore skates that had two big wheels on each side that they got from a black market. Mark, Jason, and Drake all had skate boards.

"Ready?" Takeshi said as he opened the gate. Everyone nodded and skated inside to reveal a old skate park. The boys had fixed it up to make it look decent and nobody knew about it besides them. Even their little sister Kaze didn't know about it. Yet.

"Woooo!" Everyone screamed and laughed as they skated up and down the ramps at top speed, doing all types of tricks and flips.

Once everyone settled down and started to head back home, the Jojo brothers went up to the tree sitting on a hill near the edge of New Townsville.

"Hm, this is nice. I like coming up here. It helps get rid of stress. Makes me more calm." Takeo said as he sighed and propped himself gingerly on one of the top branches. Takeshi just nodded and layed back on a lower branch. Akira leaned against the trunk.

"As much as I really hate to leave, we have to go. School tommorow, remember?" Akira said as he turned to his brothers who groaned in protest.

"Whhhhhhy? I don't want to go back to school. Why can't it stay summer?" Takeshi groaned as Akira just stood up and made a sign to follow. Takeshi sighed as he got off his branch, followed by Takeo and ran off towards a home they didn't want to go back to.

* * *

"MOMOKO! WAKE UP! OR ELSE IM GOING TO EAT EVERYTHING!" Kuriko screamed at her sleeping sister. Momoko shot up and gasped as she rushed out of PJ's.

She put on a white shirt with pink sleeves and a heart in the middle. She wore a pink tanktop underneath and a denim skirt. She slipped on a pair of socks and put her hair in a ponytail with her red bow before running after her little sister.

"Oh, no you don't you little-" Momoko started as she realized she had ran all the way downstairs so she scratched her head nervously.

"Hey, mom. Dad. Uh, what's going on this morning?" Momoko said awkwardly as she sat at the table while her mom passed out the servings.

"Oh, my little girl is always so energetic in the morning!" Her mom said as she smiled as Momoko groaned.

"Moooom! I'm 16! I am not so little anymore!" She said as she ate her breakfast. Her mom either ignored her or didn't hear her because she continued.

"So are you ready for your second year of high school sweet heart? I know that since we keep switching schools, you wouldn't be as thrilled but, good news! Kaoru and Miyako are going to be there along with the Jojo brothers from when you were in elementary-" Momokos mom didn't finsh because Momokos head snapped up.

"Akira's gonna be in school this year?!" Momoko screamed with anime hearts in her eyes until she noticed her whole family staring at her. She chuckled nervously.

"Uhh, hehe..." Momoko chuckled, not knowing what to do. Her little sister spoke up first.

"MOMOKO'S GOT A CRUSH! MOMOKO'S GOT A CRUSH!" She screamed over and over again while Momoko blushed a bright red.

"I do not! Besides, I haven't seen him since elementary and-" Momoko kept making excuses as Kuriko smirked.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't." She said slyly. Momoko turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"Uhhhhhh! I'm going upstairs!" Momoko screamed. She flopped on her bed and sighed trying to get her mind off of Akira. She hadn't seen him and years and always had a slight crush on him. She blushed as she grabbed her pillow and squealed.

She was going to like this year of high school.

* * *

"Miyako dear. It's time to get up, breakfast is ready." Grandma said as Miyako fluttered her delicate eyes open. She yawned quietly.

"Good morning Grandma. I'll be right down." Miyako said quietly as her Grandma left the room. Miyako put on her slippers and took a shower then decided what she was going to wear.

She took a really long time until she decided on something simple yet stylish. She wore a plaid blue and white skirt with a white school shirt and a blue tie. She slipped on some white socks before walking to the kitchen where her Grandmother was waiting to start eating breakfast.

"Hello Grandma. So am I going to school with Kaoru and Momoko this year. They said that they would be in town since I haven't seen them in awile. Kaoru's always moving because of her dads wrestling matchs and Momoko is always moving because of her dads work." Miyako said as she remembered her best friends saying that they would be in town this year. Grandma chuckled.

"Yes dearie. I also heard about that elementary friend of yours being in school this year. Takeo, I believe." Grandma said, as she chuckled watching Miyako's head snap up. She blushed a bright red and twirled a piece of her hair from her pigtail.

"T-Takeo's going to be in school this year." Miyako stuttered as her Grandma nodded.

"Yes dear. I think it will be a great opportunity for you two to catch up. I remember you two were great friends back in the day." Her Grandma said as she picked up the dishes as Miyako was left to her thoughts.

 _'Takeo's going to be in school this year! I haven't seen him in years! It's going to be so great to see him again! This is going to be a great school year!'_

* * *

"Kaoru wake up! Your brothers are going to eat all the food again!" Kaorus mother yelled at her sleeping daughter. Kaoru snapped up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She got out about 5 minutes later and got dressed which didn't take to long.

She put on a black t-shirt and a green jacket over it along with green pants and slipped on her socks. She kept her hair the way it was which was deemed 'fashionably messy' by her and put on a green hat with a skull on it.

She ran out to the kitchen to find her brothers shoveling down food. She gasped.

"Hey leave some for me you pigs!" She said as she jumped into the chaos and started grabbing food and shoveling food down her throat like her brothers so she can get as much as possible.

After her and her brothers were satisfied, she asked about school.

"So, mom. Is Momoko and Miyako gonna be in school this year?" Kaoru asked as she wiped her face. Her mom smiled and turned to her.

"Well, they are but, I also heard that your friend from elementary is going to be there this year. I remember you were great friends with him when you were little." She said as Kaoru had a slight blush and chuckled nervously.

"Seriously? I didn't know he was going to be in school this year..." Kaoru started as she trailed off. Apparently her brothers caught on to her nervousness because they both smirked.

"Looks like Kaoru's got a crush!" Her little brother implied while her older brother snickered. Her dad snapped up at this.

"WHAT!? MY LITTLE KAORU DOESNT HAVE A CRUSH! RIGHT KAORU?" Her dad yelled as he towered over his daughter. Kaoru was sweating bullets as she tugged on the collar of her shirt.

"O-Of course dad. No boys." Kaoru said as she grinned widely. Her dad sat back and sighed.

"Thats a good thing to hear. Remember, no boys. At least, not while Im around! Hahaha!" Her dad laughed as Kaoru laughed nervously and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, of course..." Kaoru said nervously as she got lost in her thoughts.

 _'Hmm, Takeshi's going to be in school this year. Iv always had a little crush on him...but my dad defiantly won't aprove...I'll just keep it to myself. Yeah.'_

This is going to be an Intersting school year.

* * *

 **Well, this was just a taste of what their lives are like now. As I said they are 16 now and starting school at NTH. (New Townsville High) They all know each other from elementary school but, haven't seen each other since. The girls just talk to one another over the phone or online. The boys don't know the girls are in their school. Yet. In the time that the girls haven't seen them, they got their step mother but, they are still relatively the same happy boys as before. Watch their life unfold, in my first ever story, 'The Lost Get Found'.**

 **So, at the end of the chapter I will have a summary of some sort at the end. I won't give away stuff you already know about, so no spoilers! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will see you all later!**

 **Peace, Love, and Eggos! :3**


	3. Greetings and the Bitch Squad

Chapter 3: Greetings and the Bitch Squad

Akira rolled out of bed that morning. His eyes opened and checked the time to see that it was 5:00 in the morning. He sighed and got up to take a shower and get dressed.

He wore a red baseball cap backwards and a black tanktop with black baggy pants and red and black high tops. Over the tanktop was a red and white checkered flannel shirt that was put over it while his hair was in a low ponytail that went down to his waist. He sighed and brung his backpack downstairs and put it next to the door and then started making breakfast.

About 10 minutes later, his brothers came down fully dressed but, not fully awake. Takeshi wore a green shirt and his treasured black leather jacket over it along with blue pants and green and black hightops.

Takeo wore a blue tanktop with grey shorts and blue and black hightops. His hair was in a shaggy disarray while Takeshi had his hair in a spiky short ponytail and a messy bang covering his left eye. They both set their backpacks down as Kaze came downstairs next once she smelt breakfast.

"Good morning guys. What's going on?" Kaze asked still in her PJ's as Akira chuckled.

"Glad you're up and good morning. We have school today remember but, your first day isn't until next week so you can go back to bed. After breakfast of course." Akira said quietly but, loudly enough for her to hear. She nodded and sat down with her older brothers as they ate.

It was about 6:00 and they had to get on the bus at 7:00 so Akira decided to use this time to reorganize his book at and room while Takeshi and Takeo watched TV. Just then the Wicked Witch of Hell came yelling down the yellow brick road.

"AKIRA! GET YOURE FAT ASS UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" Megan shouted. Akira ignored her since he was putting away the last of his stuff. Megan stormed into his room when Akira had just finished making the bed.

"AKIRA, I SAID- oh, you're awake." Megan sneered as Akira rolled his eyes.

"yeah, my brothers and sister woke up already so I made them breakfast." Akira said putting his hands on his hips. Megan started to yell again.

"Well, make me breakfast! Hey, get back here!" She yelled as Akira walked down the stairs and grabbed his book bag along with his brothers.

"I am not you're slave. So don't treat me as such." Akira said firmly as he and his brothers walked out the door and on the bus.

* * *

"Miyako! Kaoru!" Momoko yelled as she walked up to her two friends. Akira was her only best friend. They smiled at her and Miyako started to squeal. Kaoru just rolled her eyes in annoyance and happiness.

"Ah, Momoko! It's so nice to see you again!" Miyako exclaimed as she hugged her friend while they gestured Kaoru to group hug as well. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Fine, fine." Kaoru said as she joined them for a group hug. Once they parted Miyako gasped behind them as she smiled widely, creeping out her friends successfully.

"What is it Miyako?" Kaoru asked tilting her head in confusion. Momoko nodded.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy..." Momoko commented with worry showing in her voice and face. Miyako smiled even wider.

"TAKEO!" Miyako screamed as she tackled the unsuspecting boy to the ground. Once Takeo saw who it was he laughed.

"Good to see you too, Miyako!" He laughed as he embraced Miyako. Momoko and Kaoru turned around also and found Akira and Takeshi watching the scene with amusement. Momoko grinned while Kaoru smirked.

"AKIRA!" Momoko screamed as she jumped in his arms. Akira heard her and picked her up, spinning her in the process before embracing his friend. Kaoru walked up to Takeshi as Takeshi just smirked at her.

"Nice to see you Kaoru!" He said actually smiling which he only did around his brothers and Kaoru. Kaoru smiled and embraced her friend, surprising him. He hugged her back happy to see his friend again.

"Well, well. Looks like the three musketeers are back together again." Himeko(Princess) cackled as her friends Mandy and Brandy joined her. They all rolled their eyes at the snarky comment.

"Go back to the whore house!" Kaoru shouted as Takeshi tried and failed to hold in his laughter. Mandy made the eyes to him.

"Hey Takeshi! I didn't notice you there. Would you like to come over later to have some fun?" Mandy said suggestively. Takeshi made a face and cringed at her horrid flirting and fake smile.

"Um, no thanks. I'm not going to lose my virginity to some slut." Takeshi said shocking everyone except his brothers. Himeko looked at Akira while lowering her eyelids.

"So, you're all virgins, correct?" Himeko said in a 'sexy' tone while Akira nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Akira said narrowing his eyes. Himeko walked towards him slowly and Akira took a step back everytime she took a step foward. She hummed.

"Well, every boy wants to lose his virginity. Come to me and I can help you." She said walking towards Akira as Akira finally hit the wall. She was inches away from him and Akira shrunk back as much as possible.

She suddenly tried to kiss him and Akira was thankfully ready for it because he moved sideways causing her to kiss the wall. He ran back to Momoko and hugged her for dear life as if she was a plushy. Momoko blushed but, leaned back in his embrace while Himeko recovered and growled.

"How could you like her better than me?! She obviously is less pretty than me-" Himeko was cut off by an angry Akira as he gripped Momoko tighter even though Momoko was unfazed by it.

"She is way more prettier than you by a thousand miles! She's smart, funny, and beautiful while you're just a lowly whore! You couldn't beat Momoko even if you tried because you're just a spoiled and jealous brat who gets everything she wants because she's a daddy's little girl! No get out of my face you shit eating slut!" Akira screamed in his rage. Himeko looked at him appalled and Momoko's face was a deep red.

Himeko growled and turned on her heels. Along with Brandy and Mandy but, not before Brandy through a piece of paper towards Takeo. Takeo picked it up and looked at it with a puzzled look before realizing it was her number. Takeo looked at the paper one last time before ripping it to pieces.

"So, do want to go to class Momoko. We're gonna be late if we don't." Akira said as he pointed to the stufdents that were passing them into the school. Momoko's face was still red before she snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, of course." Momoko stuttered as Akira grabbed the stunned Momoko's hand before racing off to class. Takeo wrapped his arm around Miyako's shoulder and walked to class with her as Takeshi took Kaoru's hand, causing her to blush before racing of to class.

Let the high school commence!

* * *

 **So again, they are 16 and this chapter the girls were reunited with the boys and Himeko and her tag slings decied to pay them a visit. Momoko was shocked at Akira's outburst to defend her after Himeko insulted her and tried to kiss Akira. Next chapter should be Intersting.**

 **So that's mostly what happened this chapter so I guess I will see you all later!**

 **Peace, Love, and Eggos! :3**


	4. School Sucks

Chapter 4: School Sucks

Akira and his brothers just made it to their class after they dropped off the girls. They had three classes with them. Gym, science, and math. Takeshi hates math but, loves gym. Science is so and so. Akira loves math and hates science. Gym is so and so. Takeo loves science, but hates gym. Math is so and so. Right now it was english. They all hate english class.

"Ughhhhhhhh." They all groaned quietly at their strict teacher who was talking and talking about an important assignment on a book. Akira loves books but, that doesn't mean he wants to write a ten page report about one. Takeshi hates books altogether and Takeo doesn't understand very well.

"Can english go any slower!?" Takeshi complained quietly to his english partner, Mark. Mark chuckled.

"I don't know I'll check the English dictionary." Mark replied, snickering while Takeshi rolled his eyes at the idiot that his friend is.

"You know what I ment smartass." Takeshi replied, laying his head on his hand. He gave a long sigh as Mark let his chuckles come free.

"I know what you ment. I just love to play with you!" Mark laughed, putting an empathis on 'play' making Takeshi roll his eyes and look over at him.

"Is the rest of class going to be you making sexual jokes at any given moment?" Takeshi asked, as Mark just nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!"

"Shhhh! Quiet in the back row! Or is there something you would like to share with use Mr. Jojo and Mr. Jackson?" The teacher looked back to them as Mark and Takeshi spoke their heads and the teacher dropped it and went on with the lesson. Mark and Takeshi sighed before chuckling.

Takeshi looked over to where his brother Akira was sitting with Jason and he saw then giving him and Mark the death glare. Takeshi gave him a nervous smile and sweatdropped shrugging his shoulders. Jason and Akira shook their heads in disappointment. Mark and Takeshi sweatdropped, knowing that they were going to get a very long lecture about 'paying attension'.

* * *

Momoko bounced out of class with hearts in her eyes as she listed her very long list of cute boys who she would date. Miyako giggled.

"Wow, still haven't changed much Huh Momoko? Still boy crazy I see." Miyako pointed out as Momoko blushed and puffed out her cheeks all while crossing her arms.

"I am not boy crazy! I just simply am-" Momoko started but, Kaoru cut her off.

"Desperate for a boyfriend?" Kaoru suggested while Miyako nodded sadly. Momoko crossed her arms and looked away.

"Noooo. I was going to say looking for someone to love but, that works to!" Momoko said cheerfully before she bumped into someone she didn't want see at the moment. She scowled which is very rare for her.

"Dexter. What are you doing here?" She said her voice filled with venom. She liked almost every boy at school, except this one.

Dexter had been practically stalking her since middle school. Momoko has tried from politely turning him down to ignoring him and eventually telling her to stop bugging her. Momoko has hated him ever since considering he was only after one thing which made her sick. Momoko knows love, and she feels no chemistry with this particular guy. More like boy.

"Well, I was hoping I was going to get to see you my sweet." Dexter said, smirking. Momoko's scowl grew deeper just hearing him.

"I am not yours! In fact, I would be happy if you just fell off the face of the earth!" She said moving away from him. He walked in front of her again and she growled. She stopped suddenly because of something that caught her sight behind him. Dexter raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? Finally realized that we are meant to be my sweet angel?" He said his ego boosting which dropped right back down once she ran past him and jumped into another mans arms. He scowled at this.

"Akira!" She yelled as she embraced him. He hugged her back as Dexter stormed over in a fit of rage.

"Um, excuse me get your hands off my women!" Dexter said as he tried and failed to pull her off him. Momoko slapped him which made him spin surprising Akira.

"For the last time, I'm not yours! I am not your girlfriend nor will I ever be! How dare you say something like that to Akira! He has been my best friend since as long as ai can remember and all you are is a piece of trash that just waltzed into my life thinking that he's all high and mighty! Well, news flash, your not the stud you think you are! So stay out of my life you piece of shit!" She yelled in his face.

Akira was in a state of shock for awile since he's never seen that side of her even in all the years Thats he's been her best friend. He found it rather attracting about her but, also more dangerous. He's always though of her as a always cheerful girl but, that just partly went right out the school window.

Momoko turned on her heels, grabbing a stunned Akira on her way. Miyako, Kaoru, Takeshi, and Takeo left to give Momoko some time to calm down while Dexter was still trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

Momoko dragged Akira out to the fields where the soccer team was practicing. She sat on the bench and looked down. Akira just stared at her until her sigh broke him out of his trance.

"A-Akira. I'm sorry..." Momoko said quietly. Akira's eyes got soft as he walked over to sit down next to her. He hugged her which surprised Momoko.

"What are you apologizing for? I know that it was my first time seeing you like that but, your still my friend. I'm not going to let a simple arguement ruin our friendship." Akira said quietly as Momoko let her tears flow and hugged him back. Akira wiped her tears with his thumb as she smiled at how caring he was being.

"Now come on. It's time for science. We're already late." Akira said as he stood up and held out his hand for her to get up. She placed her hand on his and she felt something go through her. Like a spark that went stright to her heart.

She shook it off as nothing and grabbed Akira's hand and got up and headed to class. Little did she know that Akira felt the same thing.

* * *

 **(P.S. I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or Dexter at all. All rights reserved.)**

 **So this chapter, Mark and Takeshi got in some trouble with the teacher and probably got a lecture right after class by Jason and Akira. Momoko saw Dexter and was enraged when he yelled at Akira for nothing. Momoko snapped at this and slapped Dexter after yelling at him and storming off with Akira in hand. Momoko felt bad for showing Akira her aggressive side, afraid that he wouldn't want to be friends anymore because he was scared of her. Akira reasurred her and they went off to class, but not before feeling a spark ignite inside their hearts after holding hands.**

 **Anyways, that's all for today! I will see you all later!**

 **Peace, Love, and Eggos! :3**


End file.
